sleep
by nanasho
Summary: lucy wakes up from a bad dream.


don't own fairy tail!

* * *

- dream -

_She was running, always running, never stopping as the blood pounding in her frightened ears. Where she was, she did not know nor did she want to stop and find out._

_The blood soaked walls stood, dripping with red liquid. She was scared beyond scared, what had happened to her happy dream? where all her friends were laughing and happy as they all sat outside the guild partying?._

_" Lucy... " surprised by a hand that landed on her shoulder, she spun expecting to see the carefree Natsu but instead what stood, towering over her was not her friend, nor was it anything closely remote to being human. A terrifying beast as dark as the shadows with it's glowing red eyes stared at her. She shrieked._

- end of dream -

* * *

With a startled cry she was up, sweat beating down her face. Her breathing quick as her pounding heart threatened to burst out of her chest in fright.

Her eyes darted everywhere looking around wildly, freaking almost. But was only met by the darkness of her room. Nothing out of place, no scary monsters, no bloodied walls. Getting her breathing under control her racing heart calmed somewhat. she shivered. That was a horrible dream.

Pushing the blankets away from her, she crawled over the slight uplift of blanket- she knew was natsu- and pulled open the window, letting the night air caress her sweating skin. She sighed not wanting to go to sleep as of yet.

She didn't feel at all like going to sleep, blinking her eyes frightened her enough. Looking out the window into the dark night she saw the shadows of the trees creeping back and forth like monsters.

The moon above shone bright surrounded by twinkling stars, that blinked. a sharp intake of air at the frightening image replaced the dark skies. she jumped, making the bed move.

"...lucy? " a muttered word drifted towards her making her turn. peering through the dark, eyes matching the shadows stared back. her pink head team mate looked at her though half-lidded eyes in curiosity, she shook her head before shutting the window.

Crawling back into bed, she sighed her blond head laying on the pillow. the slightly worried look of her friend's eyes, penetrated her.

Seconds ticked by " what? " she snapped more than asked, cringing. " sorry. " without so much as another word she rolled over. her back to her friend that kept staring at her, even though she turned she could still feel the lingering eyes boring holes into her back.

" you okay? " he finally asked, voice thick with sleep, she silently nodded. his eyes wandered away, a Rustles of blankets, out of curiosity she peaked over at natsu.

he sighed, his arms folding behind his pale crimson hair using them as a pillow. in the glowing ray the moon cast through her window, she could clearly see that his eyes were closed.

" it ain't good to lie lucy... " he yawned, pale hand rubbing at his eye. he yawned again before his sleepy eyes lingered towards her face that still peered at him. she adverted her eyes, knowing he caught her and saw through her lie. her shoulders lifted up in a nonchalant shrug as she turned away from him again.

in silence, the deep even breathing of the rosy-haired dragon slayer echoed in the dark room, figuring he must have fallen back to sleep, she wouldn't have been surprised.

a movement before a hand grabbed her shoulder, fingers gently circling around her arm. it pulled retreating taking her with it. she yelped shocked at what happened, before her cheek was pressed up against something warm.

" n-natsu? " shocked how bold he was being, his arms circled around her waist, he chuckled, it rumbled through his chest. she should have punched him, kicked, slapped or scratched him for doing this, but she decided against it. only this _once._ she'll let it slide this time.

unknown of her thoughts, he resting his head above hers. he sighed seeming content to lay how he was til morning. her ears burned with embarrassment but with trembling arms, snaked her small arms as best she could around and under his larger frame.

she sighed pressing herself even more into his embrace, his powerful arms tightening around as she did. even though it was embarrassing as hell, she could't have cared less at the moment.

having her ear so close to his chest, she could feel as well as hear, his thumping heartbeat.

' _thump,thump,thump. _' it was like a lullaby singing in it's own tune, soothing her to the edge of sleep.

' _thump, thump, thu-'_ the terrifying image of the shadowed beast startled her, the glowing red eyes, pierced her with pain. she awoke, stiffening as her breathing hitched in the back of her throat. a squeak of terror escaped through her chattering teeth.

"oh lucy " trembling, she tilted her head up, staring into the dark warm eyes of natsu. through his once again half lidded eyes, he watched her tremble. tightening his grip around her shaking form. she didn't cry, she just shook. the image not willing to leave her just yet.

" your alright lucy... " he nuzzled her blond silky hair. she lay their steadily listening to the song of his heart beats. he yawned, a sound emitting softly from his lips, humming. he was _humming._ she listened, joining it with the rhythm of his heart thumping.

" godnight lucy... " were the last words she heard, though she thought he said something else but then maybe he didn't, before the darkness claimed her.

-dream-

_the monster stood hunched over her shivering form, grinning devilishly at her. it's red glowing eyes glaring into her chocolate eyes making her flinch. she stared at the ceiling, but instantly regretted it, blood was pouring from the cracks._

_ tears pricking the edge of her eyes threatening to fall, burst down her cheeks. an ugly laugh sounding like nails racking slowly against a black board. she threw her hands over her ears, trying to desperately drowned out the laugh._

_a faint sound, drifted towards her ear she knew it immediately. humming, echoed of the walls soothing her ringing ears._

_" I won't let anything hurt you..." a voice like a whisper floated her way and like that flames a bright orange reddish spread over the beast covering it. in moments the beast was devoured, in the flames. With one final shriek the monster disappeared._

- dream -

light, annoying as it was, nudged her like some stick. she groaned, her eyes fluttered open blinking before another groan passed between her lips.

loud booming snoring, made her eye twitch in annoyance.

she sat up, clicking her back with a few quick twist and yawned, peering over the other side of the bed, where natsu lay half hanging off her bed.

" thanks natsu... " she muttered, smiling softly at the pale crimson haired young man. she sighed, he probably wouldn't remember. hid eyes were clouded by sleep, lucy wouldn't be surprised if he put it off as one of his most strangest dreams.

a bit annoyed at herself, she came to a sudden halt in her thoughts. though she was grateful to him, she still didn't like it when he evaded her privacy and break into her apartment.

huffing with annoyance,

" NATSU AND HAPPY STOP BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE! " she yelled, she shoved him. he being half off the bed already, he slid off in an almost lazy manner. the worst part was, he still didn't wake up snoring cozily on the ground.

" chicken flames! yuuuum! " he mumbled, scratching his pink hair with a cry she threw her hands up, frustrated.

a blue blob caught her attention, with a swing of her arm she had the cat by it's tail but just like natsu slept through it all. she threw him over the edge of her bed with a growl. shaking her head, them two were to peas in a pie.

" ow! lucy what was that for!? " the startled blue he-cat cried out, blue paw rubbing it's head, where a red lump was now forming. crocodile tears streaming down his whiskered face.

" you shouldn't climb into someone else house then! " she snapped angrily. " waaaaaaaaaahhhhh lucys scary! " she grinned, it being more sinister. the cat cried out when she said she'd eat him.

* * *

leave reviews! hope it's alright.


End file.
